Law and Order - Piltover Victims Unit
by PiltoverNews
Summary: Team up with the Piltover team in a remake of sorts of the popular television show.


Lux pressed up against the wall and screamed, tears streaming down her face. "No! Please no! I'll do anything! Please! I just want to live! No! Please don't kill me!"

A wicked voice answered back. "Hut…Two…Three…Four…"

"NOO!" Lux let out a bloodcurdling scream as the dark bloody figure jumped on top of her.

_(Cue Sequence)_

**In the criminal justice system league based offences are considered especially heinous. In Piltover City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Piltover Victims Unit. These are their stories.**

_(End Sequence)_

"Detective Jayce. Detective Huxley. Can I see you two please?" The captain signaled for the two from inside his office. Both detectives looked at each other and then quickly made their way over, leaving two nearly full coffee cups on the table. So much for a peaceful morning. Once inside, Jayce closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us Captain?" Caitlyn adjusted her sheriff's hat as she took a seat in one of the two velvet chairs. As a veteran of the unit she had been in the exact same seat many times before. Her partner Jayce, who only transferred here a month ago was not as casual.

"Yes please, sit down Detective Jayce." The much older, balding man that served as the Captain of the Piltover Victims Unit pointed a finger at the second empty chair. "I've gotten word of a missing female. Blond, young, last spotted at a coffee shop not too far from here." The Captain pulled a piece of paper from inside his desk drawer. "We believe she went missing over 24 hours ago."

"So…has there been a missing persons report?" Caitlyn looked concerned and pulled out her notepad and pen. "Do we have anything?"

"No I'm afraid not." The Captain looked grimly at the two detectives. "The only thing we have is a voicemail from the victim to her older brother, Garen Crownguard. Let me play the recording."

The two waited patiently as the Captain look out a tape recorder pressed the play button.

"Please Garen. Please help me. I did something bad. I…I don't know what happened. Please, you have to help me. I...I knew it was a mistake. Please Garen. (crying) Please. I don't want to die. He's coming (sob) I know he's coming please help me Garen. Please!"

As the recording ended all three looked grim. Finally Jayce spoke.

"It sounds like she was kidnapped. Maybe stalked. She sounds very tired."

"We're not sure." The Captain replied. "But I have the address of the older brother. He reported the recording to us by phone not too long ago."

"Well let's pay him a visit." Caitlyn looked to her partner with a smile and stood up. "I'll see what we can dig up."

"Hold on." The Captain held a hand up just as Jayce was getting out of his seat, freezing the younger detective in place. "Detective Jayce. I want you to call up the district attorney. I have a feeling we're going to need her help in this case. Huxley. I want you to go to the brother's house with Dr. Karma, PHD."

Caitlyn looked surprised. Seeing her reaction the Captain cleared his throat.

"The brother's a registered schizophrenic. Karma might be of use."

_(Cue Sound)_

"Hello? Is anyone home? Hello" Caitlyn knocked loudly on the wooden door, decorated by a set of golden numbers that spelled out 801. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes yes! Hold on! I'm coming." A woman's voice answered and soon the door opened, revealing a short woman in her twenties. Her brown hair was done up in a ponytail that trailed the back of her head and she wore latex gloves and a nurse's outfit. "Can I help you?"

Looking the lady up and down Caitlyn coughed. "Uh hi. I'm Detective Caitlyn Huxley from the special victims unit. This is Doctor Karma, PHD." She pointed to the dark skinned woman beside her. Karma smiled politely. "We'd like to speak to Garen Crownguard please."

"I'm sorry. I'm Nurse Quinn. I'm Garen's caretaker. I'm afraid Garen is in no condition to meet you guys. He's been in a coma since the car accident last month. He was dispatched from the hospital only last week. Poor thing's been in bed all week. If you it's about the accident, it's already been resolved."

Karma and Caitlyn looked at each other. What? "I'm sorry, in a coma?" Caitlyn looked confused.

"Why yes. This is what it's about right? The car accident? Garen hasn't been conscious for over a month."

Karma and Caitlyn exchanged glances once more.

_(Cue Sound)_

"District attorney Sarah Fortune. Wonderful to see you again." Jayce held out his hand.

"Well well well, if it isn't Detective Jayce!" A sultry yet stunningly beautiful redhead came out of her office and greeted him holding a yellow folder. "I got a call from your Captain just moments ago and I have some information I think you'll like to hear."

The two made their way into Sarah's office where she spread the contents of the envelope on her desk. "You see, the girl you're looking for, Lux Crownguard was actually a former law student here at the district. She was studying for her degree and worked here last summer as co-op." She pulled a couple files aside to reveal a photo of a young blond girl smiling. "I took the liberty of finding what I could, seeing she did work here before. Real nice girl but very quiet. I never had the chance of speaking to her personally though. She mostly ran paperwork for my boss."

Jayce picked up and held the photo in his hand. "Pretty. Not every day you see a law student go missing though."

"Yes well," Sarah moved some other papers aside. "When she worked here she had to do a background check. She had a minor offence, collaborating in a robbery when she was younger but she was acquitted." Pushing her red hair behind her ears she held up a blurry mug shot of a man. "The charged felony was with some kid. Maybe you know him."

Jayce gave Sarah a sideways look before walking over beside her. Taking a look at the photo he was stunned. A boy in his late teens looked back at him, hands holding a dirty plague that said his name.

"That's Ezreal."

_(Cue Sound) _


End file.
